The Colour Grey
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her preschool class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again, 12 year's later, Bulma discover's that she has some strange power's of her own! Chap 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z OR Akira... sigh...  
  
Summery: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her kindergarden class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again, 12 year's later, Bulma discovers that she has some strange power's of her own and starts to make wired thing's happen... what will happen when she is taken to a special school, for "special" children? And meets someone who she hasn't seen in year's? This is a B/V AU fic, R & R if you like it   
  
Author's Note: OK, I just keep popping these thing's out huh!? ' Well, I got this idea while watching Akira ( I LOVE that movie and if you haven't seen it before I suggest you rent it out!?! ) anyway, I hope you like it  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Bulma was a four year old genius, she didn't need to go to kindy, but her mummy and daddy wanted her to play with children her own age.  
  
She had to admit, it was better then school! You played ALL day!.  
  
Bulma had two best friend's. ChiChi and Lunch.  
  
They did everything together.  
  
She was also friend's with all of the other children as well, being that this WAS a room full of four and five year olds and we all know how easy it is for little kids to make friend's.   
  
But there was one little boy who didn't play at all. He would sit in book corner and read.  
  
All day!.  
  
This boy's name was Vegeta Ouji, he was five, he never talked to anyone, only a boy called Goku Son, a cheerful five year old.  
  
Bulma had always thought that Vegeta was wired, he never smiled, never spoke, not even to the teacher.  
  
His nanny would drop him off and pick him up, no one ever saw his mother or father.   
  
Bulma had over heard her mummy talking with ChiChi's mummy and some other ladies.  
  
They where saying that Vegeta's parent's where mean people, they lived in a huge pent-house in the city, and owned a computer software company.  
  
ChiChi's mother had said that they hardly ever took their son out with them. Saying they hated children. And he was just getting in their way.  
  
Then they would look over at Vegeta, who would be standing in Book Corner, staring at the door, waiting for his nanny to pick him up.  
  
Bulma had tried to make friend's with him, but he just told her to "Go away!" so her and the rest of the kids would leave him alone. Sometimes teasing him.  
  
Goku would sit with him for most of the day, talking and laughing, Vegeta seemed to like him.  
  
Though very rarely would he laugh along with Goku.  
  
Normally he would sit there and listen.  
  
Today though Vegeta seemed much more distant then usual.  
  
Bulma noticed that he had a blue mark just under his left eye, the teacher seemed worried and walked over to him.  
  
"Vegeta dear, what happened to you're eye?" She asked softly.   
  
Vegeta didn't answer. Staring blankly at the book he was holding tightly in his small hands.   
  
The women knelt down and took the book from him.  
  
"Vegeta, did you're daddy hit you?" The little boy shook his head.  
  
"Mother hit me," He mumbled.   
  
Mrs Kin sighed, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta gave a start, sharply shrugging her off.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He snapped, scooting away from her.  
  
Bulma and the other children all crowded around him.  
  
He yelled at the teacher, no one ever did that!?  
  
Mrs Kin frowned.  
  
But didn't do anything else.  
  
Instead, she stood up and left the room.  
  
Bulma picked up the book he was reading and gave it back to him.  
  
"Hear you go," She said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta looked at her.  
  
No thank you, no smile, he just opened the book and began to read again. Bulma balled her little hand's into fists.  
  
"You have to say thank you!" She snapped, her short temper rising. Vegeta looked up again, his large ebony eyes burning into her crystal blue one's.  
  
"Thank you," He grunted, looking down again. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"You're mean!?" Said ChiChi coming up beside Bulma.  
  
"Nah, he's a freak!" Said a little boy. The rest of the children started laughing.  
  
Vegeta hunched his shoulder's, staring hard at the picture book.  
  
Bulma watched as her classmate's began to call him name's.  
  
One boy named Yamcha pushed him, causing Vegeta to fall back.  
  
But like every other day, he didn't fight back, he sat back up and looked at the book.  
  
"You're wired!" Said Yamcha, shoving him again.  
  
Vegeta gripped the paper book tightly, trying his hardest to ignore the other children.  
  
"Freak!? Weirdo!?" Laughed the gang of chibi's around him.   
  
Bulma was standing by the book shelf, watching. Vegeta was acting strange, well more then usual.  
  
He was shaking, staring hard at the page's in front of him.  
  
His dark eye's burning into a picture of a fairy. As she watched, the book burst into flame's and disintegrated. The other children screamed, stumbling back.  
  
Vegeta stood up, his tiny frame trembling.  
  
"Leave me alone!?" He growled, holding his little fists in front of him.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock as everything around Vegeta launched them selves into the air.  
  
"Leave me alone!?" He cried, shutting his eyes.  
  
Bulma and the rest of the children screamed as the flying object's exploded.  
  
Mrs Kin ran in as the room began to shake.  
  
"What's going on in...!?!" She froze as her brown eye's landed on the Ouji boy, there was a dome of light around his small body and toy's flying around the room.   
  
Quickly gathering all of the chibi's she watched in fright as part of the floor split in two and bit's of tile flew up to ward's the roof. Crashed threw the ceiling and sent large chunk's of plaster colliding with table's and shelves.   
  
But amazingly enough, nothing hit Vegeta, who was standing the middle of the flying mass of object's. Instead they hit the dome around him and disintegrated on impact.  
  
Mrs Kin screamed as part of the room exploded, sending bit's of brick and plaster into the play ground and onto the street.   
  
Was the Ouji boy doing all this!?   
  
But before she could even look at him. The boy froze for a moment, then collapsed to the floor. All of the floating toy's and bit's of furniture going with him.  
  
All of the children where crying. Huddled around Mrs Kin.  
  
She on the other hand squeaked in shock as ten men dressed in black suit's ran into the destroyed kindergarden and stationed themselves at different place's in the room.   
  
"Are you the head of this school?" Asked someone from behind her. Mrs Kin spun around to see a short elderly man in a white lab coat standing behind her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am,"  
  
Bulma watched as the old man took Mrs Kin aside, they began to speak in low voice's, she guessed so she and her friend's wouldn't hear what they where talking about.  
  
She then turned back to where Vegeta was, or rather, where he HAD been. He was longer lying on the ground. He was gone.  
  
Bulma jumped as she heard Mrs Kin sware at the old man, who was now walking back out of the classroom.  
  
"HAY!! COME BACK HEAR!! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM!?!" She screamed. But the man wasn't listening.  
  
He gave the destroyed kindergarden one last look, then walked out of the door, closing it behind him.  
  
The children watched as Mrs Kin, fell to her knee's,  
  
"Oh no... what... what am I going to do?" She whimpered to herself.  
  
Bulma picked up what remained of the book Vegeta had been reading and looked at the hole in the wall.  
  
What happened?  
  
Well, there we go I hope you guys like this story Review if you do and tell me what you think should I keep going or should I give it the boot?, no flame's please!!!! I don't need to tell you guy's how I feel about those, you don't like the story, don't read it!  
  
I'll see you next time!!   
  
In the word's of Tino from The Weekender's "Later Days!" 


	2. 12 year's later

Title:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z OR Akira... sigh...  
  
Summery: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her pre-school class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again, 12 year's later, Bulma discovers that she has some strange power's of her own and starts to make wired thing's happen... what will happen when she is taken to a special school, for "special" children? And meets someone who she hasn't seen in year's? This is a B/V AU fic, R & R if you like it  
  
Author's Note: HHHEELLLOOOO!!!! reader's!! Well, I'm so happy you like this story!!!!!! Makes me all warm an fuzzy inside! Now, to make something clear, Vegeta is not a super saiyan in this story, he is a human BUT he does have strange power's, telepathic power's!!! Has anyone seen the all wonderful anime "Akira"? Well, if you have, then you know what I'm talking about .  
  
Anyway a warning, that doesn't fit in the summery ' I don't like Yamcha much so... he WILL be a prick in this story!! I'm sorry for those of you out there that DO like him!?! But it fit's the story No Yamcha bashing, but he will be an enemy. Sorry!  
  
------------- This is for when Bulma has her visions and we see what she sees  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 2: 12 year's later  
  
Bulma sat up in bed.  
  
It was 7:00 and she was feeling fine!  
  
Life was good, yep, being popular, beautiful and rich had it's perks.  
  
She stretched, grunting in delight, as a few bone's cracked.  
  
Getting up and walking over to her mirror, the blue haired beauty smiled at her reflection.  
  
She'd have a shower and get dressed, make sure she looked perfect and then it would off to school.  
  
###################################  
  
Putting her hair up in a pony tail, Bulma was just about to leave her room when she spotted something sitting on top of her undies. Walking over to the open draw, the Capsule Corp heiress tilted her head to the side as she realized it was a tattered old book.  
  
"Hmm... what's this?" She asked no one imparticular, picking up the book and taking a closer look.  
  
Her eyes widened as an image of a little boy flashed in her mind.  
  
Now she remembered. Vegeta. That weird kid that had been taken away by the government.  
  
Bulma looked down at the burnt pages.  
  
She could remember everything that had happened that day.  
  
In fact she could remember everything about the child. Even the way his mother and father used to hit him and abuse him.  
  
"I wonder where he is now?" She murmured.  
  
No one had ever seen the child again.  
  
But the strange thing was, when his disappearance was shown on the television, the reporter had said he had been taken by two men, most likely raped and killed.  
  
Bulma was only four, so she thought nothing of it, but now, she realized that they had lied and covered up what had really happened.  
  
She had remembered seeing Vegeta's parent's at the kindergarden, the boy's father had been extremely angry that they had let this happen to his son. Mrs Ouji on the other hand couldn't do more then cry, she was horrified that her five year old was kidnapped.  
  
Bulma frowned. She was probably upset because the last thing she did to her child was hit him and then send him off to school, only to never see him again.  
  
Vegeta's face had been plastered all over telephone post's, milk carton's, building's, the news, everywhere.  
  
For year's they had been searching for him, but, without much luck.  
  
Vegeta had just disappeared into thin air. Most likely locked up in some lab somewhere, that or dead.  
  
Bulma put the book back in her draw and walked out of her room.  
  
It was sad, but, she never really liked him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young boy lying on a cold steel table stared blankly up at the ceiling, his eyes a light grey, unfocused and dull. A white hospital gown covered his cold white body.  
  
The room was full of machine's, wire's and tube's were hanging off the boy's pale limb's.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bulma! BULMA!!"  
  
The blue haired girl blinked and turned to look at ChiChi, her best friend was staring at her with a concerned expression on her pretty face.  
  
It was lunch and the two girls were sitting at their usual table.  
  
"Are you alright? You zoned out for a minute there!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, the image of the boy still fresh in her mind.  
  
"BULMA!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, sorry," The teen answered, looking down at her salad.  
  
ChiChi frowned.  
  
They had been talking about Yamcha, Bulma's long time boyfriend when the blue haired beauty began to stare off into the middle distance, her aqua eyes going out of focus and some how they went a little brighter.  
  
ChiChi had tried to snap her out of it but Bulma refused to move, her whole body going stiff. This had really freaked ChiChi out, she had begun to call Bulma's name and had been doing it for about three minute's when her best friend finally, blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Bulma smiled and sipped her diet coke.  
  
"Yeah! So where were we? Oh!! that's right, Yamcha, he cheated on me again you know!" She growled, nothing new.  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes.  
  
She really didn't know why Bulma kept going back to the asshole! He would cheat on her, then Bulma would ring her up and cry and wallow in self pity, THEN the next day! Yamcha would either ring Bulma up OR come over to her house and apologize!! And Bulma FORGAVE him!?! Every time!!!  
  
"Well Bulma, this time DON'T go back to him!?! You do it every time!? You are so better off without him," The raven haired girl said, crossing her arms.  
  
Bulma nodded, ChiChi was right, she knew she shouldn't keep going back to Yamcha but, she just couldn't help it!? She loved him!  
  
ChiChi huffed, she knew what her best friend was thinking. The other girl really didn't know how Bulma could be so smart yet, so stupid.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A doctor walked into the room and over to the boy on the table.  
  
He said something, checking the wire's and tube's hanging of slender limbs.  
  
The boy continued to stare at the ceiling, seemingly not aware of the elderly man beside him.  
  
The doctor suddenly turned to the door as five more men and women in white lab coat's walked casually into the room.  
  
They all stood around the steel table and the young boy on it.  
  
The doctor that was in the room before, said something as a woman handed him a large needle.  
  
The other's watched as he jabbed the steel point into the boys neck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma gasped falling out of her chair.  
  
What was wrong with her!? Why was she having these strange vision's?  
  
Opening her eyes Bulma saw ChiChi, ChiChi's boyfriend Goku, her English teacher and the rest of her class mate's staring down at her in shock and concern.  
  
"Bulma! Are you alright!?" Said ChiChi in worry, watching as Goku helped Bulma up.  
  
"You zoned out?" Said the handsome boy, putting his arm around her too keep her steady.  
  
Bulma nodded, rubbing her for head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine,"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well THERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!! Another chapter done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you guys think? hmm????? I hope you like it!!! Review please and tell me what you think!!!!!! No flame's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So! Who is the young boy? (Like we don't already know...) Whys Bulma having all these wired vision's?  
  
CYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Capitol Cities School for Gifted Childre...

Title: No Title... I need one though

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z OR Akira... sigh...

Summery: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her pre-school class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again, 12 year's later, Bulma discovers that she has some strange power's of her own and starts to make wired thing's happen... what will happen when she is taken to a special school, for "special" children? And meets someone who she hasn't seen in year's? This is a B/V AU fic, R & R if you like it

Authoress' Note: I have taken SO LONG with ALL of my updating... I feel bad... But here's a chapter to PROVE I haven't forgotten about this story!!!! It's just a difficult plot and getting through all of the boring stuff is hard... And I bet it's hard for you guys to read all the boring start off info...

Shout Outs

**onnimo: Thanks for the review!! Here's the update!**

**East Coastie1500: No I don't go to school, but I AM in my first year of Collage!! It's really hard... thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**guest: Thank you :)**

**Sensation0023: You DID thank you!!! Glad you like the story!**

**animwgurl23: Now!! Yeah... I always tend to spell her name wrong (rubs the back of her head in classic Goku style) About the punctuation marks, '!?' this basically mean that he/she are very upset when they yell, it doesn't have to mean they are yelling a question :) also the paragraphs, yes... it might, I'll try :) but I don't like to do thing's other author's do, and no one else has complained about the way I set them out, but thank you for the review any way! I'm always open for some constructive c**

**Flamer Cerberus: (Grins evilly) Yes I am aren't I :P But don't worry here's the next chapter!! and you don't suck at reviews, any review is fine with me!! Glad you like this lil fic**

**psyco dragon lover: Thank you very much!!!!!!! **

**vegetasprincess1: Happy you like it!!!!!!!!! And here's the update!!!!!!!!!**

**ShadyBlondeGurl: Thanks!! And thank you for the title idea's!!! **

**PunkOnna: Lol, sorry :) It's always nice to know that my chapter's are awesome :D**

**Viewtiful John: Glad you like it, and tank you for the title idea! I have noticed that you have paid a visit to my Yaoi stories (Grins sheepishly) Too bad you don't like them... oh well, at lest you like this one!!! Means the world to me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Princess Bulma: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like it!!! Yeah, it's sooooo hard to find a appropriate title... sometimes it's pretty easy but you know... :)**

**pan0qwen: Lol, it makes me SOOOO happy to know you like it so much :)**

**Kataan: Thank you :)**

**Blue angel princess: Strange? lol COOL!! thanks for the title idea's!!! and thank you for the tip on how to find some!!**

OKAY!!!!!!!!! That's all of them... :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: Capitol Cities School for Gifted Children

It had been three weeks since Bulma had started getting those strange vision's and they where starting to be more frequent and stretched out for longer. She had been seeing more and more of this boy in the white room. And had the fleeting feeling that she had seen him somewhere before. But couldn't put her finger on it. It would be easier if she saw his face, but she never did. Only flashes of his body and close ups of hands with drips and his flat, too flat stomach rising and falling slowly under the off white hospital gown.

She hadn't told anyone about them either. I mean what would they think of her if she suddenly told them she had been having strange vision's about some sick kid. Though she couldn't be sure he was sick. But he sure looked it.

The doctor's seemed to treat the boy with a mild sense of caution. As if they where afraid he might jump up and attack them. Although from what Bulma had seen the boy didn't move a muscle. Not one finger twitched. He would just lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Not once had Bulma noticed him blink. It looked as though he was dead, if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest, you would think he was.

A few days later Bulma found herself sitting in a bright, yet cozy room in a large building in the middle of Capitol City. The sign out the front read.

"CAPITOL CITIES SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN"

Her friend's where with her also, Chi Chi, Goku, Krillen, Yamcha, Launch and Marron. Had all been gathered up by the same women who had appeared on each of their door step's 8 days before.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bulma was sitting in her room staring at her slender hands, eyes wide with shock. That morning while she was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her mother to give her some breakfast. Bulma had reached across the smooth surface to to try and grab the orange juice. She wasn't able to reach it, her finger tips a few inches away from the bottle. In her frustration she swore silently, already cranky from being woken up from one of those stupid visions. _

_She needed a drink and didn't feel like getting up and getting the damn juice. Then as she was pulling her arm back, the juice gave a slight shake and launched it's self suddenly across the table and into Bulma's retreating hand. By it's self. No one had pushed it, The bottle had slid across the table at her. _

_At first the blue haired beauty thought the house was haunted. As anyone would. But then she had pushed the bottle away from her and then thought about how much she wanted it. And like before the juice slid across the table and into her out stretched hands._

_Now this had brought out two different reaction's from her. The first being scared out of her wit's and the second was something like mild curiosity._

_Being a genius she quickly figured out that she had moved those thing's with her mind, but how? Well she had no idea. And had gone up to her room to think about it._

_She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she was snapped out of her thought's as someone knocked on her door. Before she got a chance to open it how ever a tall beautiful women came striding into her room, followed closely by her mum and dad._

_"Hello, my name is Dana Bones, I'm from Capitol Cities School for Gifted children, who do you do?" She said, holding out a hand to Bulma, who shook it slowly._

_"Um... hi, my name is-"_

_"Bulma, yes I know, now Bulma," She paused looking over her shoulder at Mr and Mrs Briefs. "Do you mind if I speak to Miss Briefs alone?" She asked politely. Bulma watched as her mother and father both shook their head's and walked out of her room, closing the door. Dana turned back to Bulma and smiled._

_"As I was saying, Bulma, I understand that you have the ability to move thing's with you're mind? Am I correct?"_

_Bulma nodded. Who did this women know?_

_Dana continued to smile, telling Bulma that she had the chance to go CCSG, some school for kids like her. Dana told Bulma that if she went to the school, they would be able to teach her how to use and perfect her power's. This had sounded quite odd to the blue haired beauty, but then she thought of Vegeta, and those people who took him. What is he was there at that school! She would be able to see him again. _

_"What does it-" Again she was cut off as Dana told her that it would cost nothing more then her old school would and it was already okayed with her parent's._

**Flash back END!!!!**

Bulma looked at ChiChi who gave her a weak smile. Apparently Dana had gone to their houses as well, and from what they had told Bulma, they too could do the same thing she could. It was weird. Why could they all do these strange thing's? She had asked Dana about it and the cheerful women had said that she and her friend's where probably around someone who had telepathic power's and when they had used them, that person had transfered some of their power's to who ever was closest to them.

Bulma had also asked Dana if she knew anything about the boy she had been seeing in her vision's. Describing what she had seen. The white room, the strange machine's, the pale boy.

At the mention of the boy Dana had froze for a moment, looking like she had seen a ghost. She then recovered and smiled that charming smile.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," She had said "It's probably nothing," And lead the teen's into the "School".

Eight days later and Bulma and her friend's where sitting in the girl's dorm staring at each other. So far the teen's had not been aloud to walk around the school without someone with them. Which was odd.

Another thing that was strange was that the school only seemed to take up a very small part of the building. The rest was out of bounds or forbidden to student's.

Bulma, like most people, was a curious person. She wanted to know what was so secret and forbidden. And like most teenager's, went, without permission, with her friend's to the forbidden part of the "school".

And what she found there, would change her life forever.

------------------------------------------------

Alright now!!! End of chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know... it's REALLY short... but... I wanted to leave it there. And I haven't updated in like AGES!!! I am SORRY!!! But I have so many stories I lose track of most of them and where I want them to go... So yes... my apologies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Ever get that feeling you're being watch...

**Title: The Colour Grey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summery: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her pre-school class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again. 12 year's later, Bulma discovers that she has some strange power's of her own and starts to make wired thing's happen... what will happen when she is taken to a special school, for "special" children? And meets someone who she hasn't seen in year's? This is a B/V AU fic, R & R if you like it **

**Authoress' Note: I want to get this fic up and running so... without further-a-dew, here is Vegeta! An... oh... I probably shouldn't of told you... oh who cares. To tell you the truth, part of this chapter scared the shit out of me... I don't know why. Glad I'm not writing this at night. **

**Oh yeah. About the title... I like it, even if it doesn't tell anyone about the story it's self... **

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Ever get that feeling you're being watched?**

The hallway was dark and -thankfully- deserted. Two hours past curfew Bulma had gotten out of bed and snuck into the forbidden part of the school. She hadn't taken anyone with her. This was something she wanted to do herself.

1:07 AM.

Bulma had been wandering around the building for an hour. Wanting to find something. Anything. Anything that might give her a clue as to why they weren't allowed here. From what Bulma could tell, this wing was the same as all the others. Everything looked the same. All the door's lining the corridor's where locked.

She sighed, leaning against the cold white wall. It was late and she was tired. Maybe she should go back to bed.

"This is boring anyway," she muttered.

Straightening back up, the genius started back to her room.

1:24 AM

Rounding a corner Bulma paused and looked behind her. For the past 15 minute's, the girl had been having the eerie feeling that someone was following her. Watching her. But every time she looked behind her the hallway was empty. It was seriously starting to creep her out.

Starting back up the corridor Bulma wrapped her arms around herself. The feeling was getting stronger. Someone or something was following her. Bulma bit her bottom lip and continued down the hall at a brisker pace. She just wanted to get back to her dorm and curl up in her nice safe bed. Never to return to this creepy part of the school.

The feeling of being watched grew until it felt like someone was standing right behind her.

Bulma stopped, heart pounding, breath ragged. She hadn't realized she had been running. The genius didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see what was standing behind her. Because she _knew_ there was someone standing there. Watching her.

After a few moment's of arguing with herself, Bulma took a deep breath and spun around.

No one. The hallway was empty.

The feeling was still there though. Stronger then ever. There was someone there. Right next to her. She could feel it.

Turning back around Bulma came face to face with a pale, dull eyed boy.

**There we go. Another chapter! Short, but you know... I updated didn't I?. Yes. Ok so... Vegeta is finally in it. Even though it was for like... a few words in the very last sentance... but still. **

**ozumas girl**

**Oh yeah, my beta is busy... so he can't do much till he has some time. I'll replace this chapter with the betaed one when it's done. (Aka: When I send it and he does it... lol)**


	5. Held Prisoner by your own mind

**Title: The Colour Grey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summery: When Bulma was four, there was a strange little boy in her pre-school class, this strange child was taken away by the government one day, and no one saw him again. 12 year's later, Bulma discovers that she has some strange power's of her own and starts to make wired thing's happen... what will happen when she is taken to a special school, for "special" children? And meets someone who she hasn't seen in year's? This is a B/V AU fic, R & R if you like it **

**Authoress' Note: Oh dear... I have no clue on what to write! I mean SURE I've got the chapter all planned out, but it's harder then it sounds! Now then. Vegeta will act kind of weird in this story OK? But I've named the chapter that for a reason. Because that's what he is.**

Chapter 5: HELD PRISONER BY YOUR OWN MIND

She screamed. She screamed so loud and hard that she thought her lungs might burst. The boy brought one finger to his lips in a "quiet" gesture. Bulma stopped screaming, closing her mouth with a snap. The boy let his hand drop.

They stared at each other for a moment. The hallway was uncomfortably silent. The boy didn't say a word.

His large eyes where dull and grey. And he seemed to be staring straight through the girl in front of him, rather than _at her_. He had a shallow face and paper white skin. His thin body was covered in a crisp white hospital gown and there where slippers on his feet. Bulma let her eyes travel down his body. He didn't look very healthy. It was like he hadn't eaten in a month. So thin.

Bulma's blue orbs flicked to his left arm. She let out a little gasp. It was heavily bandaged. From just below his elbow, down to his knuckles. His thin finger's sticking out of the cream fabric. She raised her eyes back to his pale face. He stared back at her. Unblinking.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked timidly. Trying to start a conversation.

He said nothing.

Bulma frowned.

"Are you deaf?"

Still nothing.

She cocked her head to one side. Ok. She looked up at his hair, only just having noticed. And gasped. The strange boy had hair as black as night. It flicked up into a flame and some of it fell over his thin face in think uneven bangs. Vegeta Ouji had hair like that. She looked back at his face. Actually. Vegeta looked a lot like this guy. He also seemed to be about the same age as Bulma herself. Which meant...

Bulma for the umpteenth time that night gasped.

"Vegeta! Vegeta is that you!" she said, moving foreword.

Vegeta still remained silent. He hadn't even blinked. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his upper stomach, Bulma would of thought he was dead. And of course, he was standing up. But that was besides the point.

Bulma grasped his thin shoulders.

"Vegeta! Do you remember me? I'm Bulma! We used to go to Preschool together!"

Vegeta continued to look at her, but didn't say a word. Although she could sware he was actually focused on her now. His grey eyes where a little sharper. But not by much. He still looked dazed. Like he was asleep.

Bulma tightened her grip and shock him gently.

"Bulma. Don't you remember me? I used to sit next to you during story time."

It didn't look as though any of this was getting through to him. His eyes glazed over again and he resumed staring straight through her. His small mouth opening slightly.

Bulma shook him harder.

"It's me Bulma! Bulma Briefs! Come on Vegeta! Don't you remember?" she said.

Vegeta still didn't say a word. Bulma could feel tears sting the backs of her eyes. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he talking. Did he even know that she was there!.

"Vegeta come on, stop it! You're scaring me. Snap out of it!"

No answer.

"SAY SOMETHING!" she cried suddenly, pushing him back with a little more force then was necessary.

Vegeta fell back, landing hard on the smooth tiled floor. He lay there for a moment, staring up at ceiling. Bulma gasped (AN: Yes I know, she does that a lot.) kneeling down beside him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to... to push you that hard." she said, her words falling over one another. "Are you OK?"

Vegeta didn't answer. Instead he stood up -with as much grace a ballet dancer- and looked down at her. Ok so he did know she was there. Bulma got up as well. A little shakily. Vegeta's dull grey eyes followed her. She shivered. The way he was watching her was... kind of creepy.

She backed up.

"Um... I should go... it's... it's really late. We should be in bed."

Vegeta continued to watch her. Staying silent.

The blue haired genius gave a thin smile.

"Bye."

Without waiting for the answer, that she knew wouldn't be coming anyway, Bulma spun around and hurried back down the corridor.

Once at the corner, she turned around. To wave to him or something. But he wasn't there. The hallway was empty. She shivered again.

"O... kay."

Scared, the teen sped back to her room. Promising never to sneak out of bed again.

---

**SO THERE WE GO! Another chapter done! And at record speed! ( Half an hour) YAY! GO ME! Hope you liked. And I do hope you liked the way I have Vegeta. Review please!**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
